This invention relates generally to pull-on disposable diapers and the like.
Pull-on disposable diapers are well known. To improve fit, the waist-opening and leg-openings of such diaper have been provided with stretched elastic members bonded thereto in the proximity of their peripheral edges. A body fluid absorbent core of the diaper is disposed between a liquid-permeable sheet and a liquid-impermeable sheet so as to extend across a crotch region of the diaper from a front waist region into a rear waist region thereof. Longitudinally opposite ends of the absorbent core lying in the front and rear waist regions of the diaper, respectively, underlie the elastic members associated with the waist-opening.
The pull-on diaper is apt to slip down during use. While it is possible to pull up the pull-on diaper by holding an edge of the waist-opening, even such a simple operation is often difficult for the elderly and the sick. Although it is often relatively easy to pull up a front side of the diaper, it is often difficult for the elderly and sick to hold a rear side of the diaper with his or her hands and thereby pull up the rear side. In such a case, the wearer's hips might be left exposed.